


In His Arms

by orphan_account



Category: Okane ga Nai
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homare instinctively rushed forward and caught the dainty blonde in his arms, holding him tight and close as the two regained their balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing an update for my other Okane ga Nai fic when this idea came to me. I couldn't get it out of my head so decided to just write it down and share it here! I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! <3

It was a day just like any other. Homare stood next to the door of Kanou's office, hands folded politely in front of him, as his boss barked at various people over the phone for various things of varying severity. He tried to not look too bored. It irritated Kanou if he looked bored. 

"Kanou-san!" A singsong voice called out and the door to the office opened without a knock. Of course it was Ayase, the only person who could dream of getting away with such an entrance. He didn't take even two steps into the room before tripping over the laces of the new boots Kanou had insisted on buying him. Homare instinctively rushed forward and caught the dainty blonde in his arms, holding him tight and close as the two regained their balance.

"Aya-chan, are you okay?" He asked, entire expression radiating concern, not realizing his hands were still clasped around his boss' lover. 

"I think so, thanks to you, Kuba-san! My hero!" A playful smile lit up a finely boned face, sky-blue eyes stared directly up into his own, and Homare was sure his heart would melt at the sight. 

"I'm going to have to call you back." The two were snapped out of the moment by the gruff voice and the satisfying click of a phone being hung up. They turned in unison to look to Kanou who was glaring daggers at them, jaw clenched, and arms crossed over his chest. "Enjoying yourself, Homare?" 

He quickly let go of Ayase, cheeks flushing a red that rivaled Christmas lights. "Sorry, boss. I was just making sure he was okay."

"He tripped. Your hand was on his hip. I fail to see how that body part was involved in any of this." 

"Kanou-san…" Ayase nervously started to interject, "He was just helping me. This is my fault. I should have tied my shoes better."

But Kanou ignored his blonde pet, gaze still burning holes through Homare. "Don't lie to me. I know you've always wanted to see what it feels like to hold him. Hear what noises he makes when he cums. See the look in his eye when he's being pounded into. I'll show you." He stood and turned his eyes to Ayase now, each step he took forward making the blonde take one back. 

Homare watched this little dance of theirs and wondered if that's how it always went: Kanou descending upon the younger male while Aya backed away and rambled off excuses for why they shouldn't do this, until Kanou got his way as he always did. 

Finally the tall man backed Ayase into a corner and grabbed his arm. He led him not so gently over to Homare, and pushed the boy against his employee again. "Hold him up," he instructed, and as soon as Homare wrapped his hands around the blonde's forearms, Kanou started to remove the skintight jeans his lover had chosen to wore that day. Good, it made for a better show. 

"Kanou-san! _Please_ don't do this!" Ayase moaned in horror and embarrassment. But Kanou didn't listen. He finished undressing the much smaller male and began trailing kisses down his spine, pressing his lips to each bony bump. With every pleasured moan it would force from Ayase, Kanou shifted his eyes up to Homare to stare him down with his lips pulled into a grin. _This is mine_ his expression seemed to say. 

Homare held Aya a little closer as Kanou continued his ministrations, hoping to bring a bit of comfort to the obviously humiliated boy. An internal war raged within his head. On one hand, he was furious that Kanou would do this to Ayase. It was bad enough that the man forced him to have sex with him, but now forcing him to have sex with him while in the arms of another man to prove a point… that was just cruel. But on the other hand… he was that man, and having the stunning little blonde moaning against him felt like the greatest privilege, even if he was not the one bringing about the noises of pleasure. 

"I'm sorry you have to see this, Kuba-san," Ayase whispered when Kanou withdrew for a moment to grab a bottle of lube out of his desk drawer. Those blue eyes were looking at him again, tears welling up in them now, and it took all of Homare's strength to keep holding the child up as he had been instructed instead of decking Kanou across the face and escaping with the blonde who would have such a better life with him. 

"Watch his face when it goes in," Kanou said cooly to his employee as he slicked up his cock, "It is a look I know well and one you will never see again." 

Sure enough as Kanou pushed into Ayase, the small boy's face contorted into a breathtaking expression of mixed pain and ecstasy. Those lips that Homare wanted desperately to kiss stretched wide in a scream that he wasn't convinced was brought about by pleasure. The blonde's small, shaking hands clutched at his sleeves and he buried his face in his stomach, and Homare was horrified to find his pants tightening around his growing erection at having Ayase's face so, so close.

Kanou pulled his cock almost all the way out, slowly, so slowly, then rapidly pushed it back in, drawing the most exquisite moan from the boy Homare was holding for him. He watched one half of the Kuba twins watch his lover, and couldn't help but smirk. He put all his focus into making Ayase feel good, angling himself to hit that spot over and over, determined to get a certain noise out of him… 

"K-kanou-san!" There it was. Again and again Aya moaned his name, increasingly higher in pitch and desperation, and the boy started pushing his hips backwards to meet the thrusts of the man who owned him. 

"Do you hear whose name he is calling out, Homare? Don't forget it." He ran his hands over every inch of the soft, milky white skin that Homare also wanted to be touching, as if to drive the point home that _every. single. piece._ of the boy belonged to him. His thrusts increased in speed and force until finally it pushed him over the edge. He grabbed hard onto Ayase's hips, buried himself in to the hilt, and came with deep throated groan. Ayase was seconds behind him, having been trained so well to finish as his insides were coated with his master's seed. He collapsed against Homare, breathing heavy, and the man could feel his pulse fluttering fast as a baby bird's. 

Kanou pulled himself out of his lover and took a step back to zip up his pants and admire the beautiful Ayase with skin flushed an appealing pink, eyes closed sleepily, and his slight body limp in Kuba's arms. 

He grabbed his coat from the back of his desk chair and draped it over Ayase's shoulders, pulling the boy away from Homare and lifting him effortlessly into his own arms. 

"Go change your pants, you seem to have gotten something on them," Kanou snapped at his employee, expression utterly unamused, but a mischievous glint giving him away in his eyes. 

"Oh, and Homare…" The man stopped before reaching the door and turned to look at his boss with a soft sigh. "Don't ever touch Ayase again. Learn some respect for other people's property." 

Homare balled his hands into fists at his sides and ground his teeth together. Kanou knew exactly what to say to push his buttons. But he gave an obedient, "Yes, sir", and left to go furiously masturbate in the bathroom, remembering every single mewl, the perfect curve of an arched back, and the fragile weight in his arms.


End file.
